Fahrrad/Technik/Rollversuche
Einleitung Das Stöbern im Internet inspirierte mich zum folgenden einfachen Ausrollversuch. Wesentliches Merkmal dieser Methode ist, dass sie ohne aufwendige Messtechnik auskommt (Windkanal, Tretkurbelmessungen,...). Die Requisiten sollten sich in jedem Haushalt finden lassen. Die Methode ist noch in Erprobung; deshalb werden Anregungen, Hinweise auf Fehler und Erfahrungen mit dieser und ähnlichen Methoden gerne entgegengenommen. Die Grundidee dieser Experimente ist eine Messung mit einfachen, haushaltsüblichen Mitteln. Die Hersteller derart einfacher Geräte, wie eines Fahrradtachos, machen keine brauchbaren Angaben über die Qualität ihrer Messergebnisse (z.B. Totzeit bei Geschwindigkeitsänderungen) oder über den Parameterbereich (Geschwindigkeitsintervall, Temperaturintervall, ...) indem sie funktionieren. Wird etwa eine Maximalgeschwindigkeit angegeben, gilt diese sicher nur für einen Raddurchmesser; aber für welchen? Deshalb sind detaillierte Angaben zu Messfehlern kaum zu machen. Systematische Messfehler können jedoch durch Plausibilitätstests aufgedeckt werden. Beispielsweise kann geprüft werden, ob die Entfernungsmessung einer definierten Teststrecke bei einer hohen und niedrigen Geschwindigkeiten zu einem vergleichbaren Ergebnis führt. Zufällige Fehler können durch Wiederholung kompensiert werden. Im Sinne einer möglichst genauen Messung ist selbstverständlich die Messapparatur eines Forschungsinstitutes vorzuziehen. Allerdings können die mit der hier beschriebenen Freilandmethode verbundenen Ungenauigkeiten mit der Einfachheit der Durchführung und der benötigten Mittel gerechtfertigt werden. Wenn man mehrere Größenordnungen mehr für Messgeräte investiert, erhält man sicher nicht um Größenordnungen genauere Werte. Laboratorium Das Labor benötigt folgende Ausstattung: * Fahrrad: Das Messverfahren eignet sich jedoch für alle Vehikel mit Roll- und Luftwiderstand wie Autos, Motorräder,... * Ebene Teststrecke: Wenige Kilometer vor meiner Haustür befindet sich eine Schleuse der Saar, deren Wasseroberfläche wegen der dort herrschenden geringen Fließgeschwindigkeit sehr eben ist; genauso eben ist der parallel laufende Weg mit solider Asphaltdecke, den ich als Teststrecke verwende. Da der Weg quer zur vorherrschenden Windrichtung verläuft, habe ich selten störenden Wind von vorne oder hinten. * Tacho,Kilometerzähler: Dieser sollte eine Auflösung von mindestens 1km/h, 10m haben(die üblichen Tachos mit Tageskilometerzähler leisten das). * Stopuhr: Mit der Stopuhr wird die Zeit vom Beginn des Ausrollversuches bis zu dessen Ende gemessen. * Datenspeicher: Die Messwerte (Datenpaare bestehend aus aktueller Geschwindigkeit in km/h und dem zugehörenden zurückgelegten Weg) müssen gespeichert werden. Für die einfache Messung genügt Papier und Bleistift. Für die ausführliche Messung verwende ich einen portablen kleinen Kassettenrecorder, in den ich während des Ausrollversuches die Geschwindigkeits-Weg Datenpaare hineinspreche. Das gelingt sicherlich auch mit einem Diktaphon, einer Videokamera, mit der der Tacho gefilmt wird, einer einfachen, in "Basic" zu programmierenden Messdatenerfassung (siehe http://www.conrad.de), oder einem guten Gedächtnis. * Personal Computer: Der PC hilft bei der Auswertung der Messungen und deren grafischen Darstellung. Ich verwende das kostenlose Gnuplot, mit dem sich die Messdaten visualisieren und mittels Marquard-Levenberg Optimierung die gesuchten Parameter automatisch bestimmen lassen. * Formeln: Die Formeln beschreiben den Ausrollweg, die Ausrollzeit und den Zusammenhang von Geschwindigkeit und zurückgelegtem Weg v(x) beim antriebslosen Ausrollen in Abhängigkeit von Startgeschwindigkeit v0, Rollwiderstandsbeiwert cR, Luftwiderstand cW A, Luftdichte ρ, Gesamtmasse m (Fahrer einschließlich Gefährt) und Erdbeschleunigung g. Messfahrt Grundsätzlich sind zwei Varianten möglich. Eine einfache, die lediglich die Messung der Startgeschwindigkeit v0 des Ausrollweges xmax und der während des Ausrollens verstrichenen Zeit tmax erfordert. Als Datenspeicher genügt Papier und Bleistift. Die zweite ausführliche Messung benötigt mehrere Geschwindigkeits-Weg Wertepaare. In beiden Varianten wird auf der ebenen Teststrecke wird auf eine Geschwindigkeit beschleunigt, die über der Startgeschwindigkeit v0 liegt. Es folgt ein antriebsloses Ausrollen. Das Ausrollen wird durch kraftloses Mittreten oder Rückwärtstreten (sicher ist sicher) realistischer. Damit sich beide Effekte (Luftwiderstand und Rollwiderstand) in den Messungen widerspiegeln, sollte ein möglichst großer Geschwindigkeitsbereich durchfahren werden. Bei 30km/h dominiert der Luftwiderstand, bei 5km/h der Rollwiderstand. Einfache Messung Beim Ausrollen merkt man sich den zu v0 gehörenden Weg und startet die Stopuhr. Wenn man zum stehen kommt wird die Stopuhr angehalten und die verstrichene Zeit tmax und der zurückgelegte Weg xmax protokolliert. Diese Messung sollte mehrfach wiederholt werden um so Mittelwerte bilden zu können. Ausführliche Messung Während des Ausrollens werden an den gewünschten Stützstellen (z.B. in 5km/h-Schritten) die Geschwindigkeit und der zugehörige zurückgelegte Weg protokolliert. Die Wegmessung muss nicht bei Null beginnen. Ein eventueller Offset lässt sich nachträglich korrigieren. Je nach Genauigkeit der Messung (mein Kilometerzähler hat eine Auflösung von 10m) sollte die Messfahrt entsprechend oft wiederholt werden. Ich werte üblicherweise 10 Messfahrten aus. Danach stehen (falls bei 5 verschiedenen Geschwindigkeit gemessen wurde) 50 Messwerte zur Verfügung, was auch der statistischen Absicherung dient. Durch die Wiederholung der Messung werden auch Störungen (etwa durch Wind) herausgemittelt. Bei Mehrfachmessungen hilft die Umkehr der Fahrtrichtung Asymmetrien auszugleichen oder wenigstens zu erkennen. Seriöser ist das Mitteln von Messungen mit und gegen den Wind wegen der Nichtlinearitäten nur zur Verifikation erlaubt, ob es windet oder nicht. Das lässt sich an folgenden Gedankenexperiment zeigen. Bei extrem starken Wind würde man gegen den Wind sehr schnell zum Stillstand kommen; mit dem Wind jedoch nie, da der Rückenwind zum Antrieb ausreicht. Eine solche Rückenwindmessung liefert den unsinnigen Rollwiderstandsbeiwert von cR=0. Je nach Start-, Windgeschwindigkeit wären sogar negative Widerstandsbeiwerte möglich. Die Rohdaten werden wie in der folgenden exemplarischen Messung # Weg in km, Geschwindigkeit in km/h 7.09 30 7.15 25 7.22 20 7.28 15 7.34 10 7.38 5 korrigiert, indem man den Startwert der Wegmessung (hier 7.09km) von allen Wegwerten subtrahiert und danach in Meter umrechnet. Von den so gewonnenen Datensätzen gibt es so viele wie Messfahrten durchgeführt wurden. # Weg in m, Geschwindigkeit in km/h 0 30 60 25 130 20 190 15 250 10 290 5 Diese Datensätze können nun direkt oder nach Mittelwertbildung verwendet werden. Falls bei fixen Geschwindigkeiten gemessen wurde (wie im Beispiel), wird der Weg der einzelnen Datensätze gemittelt; falls bei fixen Orten gemessen wurde, wird die Geschwindigkeit gemittelt. # gemittelter Weg in m, Geschwindigkeit in km/h 0 30 50 25 107 20 164 15 215 10 255 5 Etwas Physik Neben den oben beschriebenen Messwerten werden auch die Luftdichte und Gesamtmasse benötigt. Für relative Messungen (etwa zum Vergleich von verschiedenen Reifen oder Fahrrädern ) am gleichen Tag mögen Jahresmittelwerte von Luftdichte und Körpermasse ausreichen, für möglichst genaue Messungen sollte man die Waage bemühen und die Luftdichte in einer Tabelle nachschlagen. Beispielsweise liefert eine Auswertung mit einer Gesamtmasse, die um 5kg zu niedrig, einer Lufttemperatur, die um 10°C zu niedrig und einem Luftdruck der um 20mbar zu hoch ist einen um über 10% niedrigeren cWA-Wert. Die Widerstandsbeiwerte werden bei der einfachen Methode so bestimmt, dass die beiden Gleichungen für den Ausrollweg xmax und Ausrollzeit tmax zur Bestimmung der beiden Unbekannten cR und cWA benutzt werden. Bei der ausführlichen Methode werden die Widerstandsbeiwerte so bestimmt, dass der aus der Bewegungsgleichung hergeleitete funktionale Zusammenhang zwischen zurückgelegtem Weg und Geschwindigkeit v(x) durch iterative Variation der Parameter cR, und cWA so angepasst wird, dass er mit den gewonnenen Messdaten optimal (z.b. im Sinne der kleinsten Fehlerquadrate) übereinstimmt. Die Parameteroptimierung durch iteratives Verändern von cR und cWA kann von Hand erfolgen oder bequemer per Rechner. Ich verwende den Marquardt-Levenberg Optimierer von Gnuplot. Bewegungsgleichung Die den Ausrollversuch beschreibende Bewegungsgleichung ergibt sich aus dem zweiten NEWTONschen Gesetz, der Roll- und Luftwiderstandskraft zu Bild:newton.gif oder kürzer zu Bild:Newton1.gif wobei r für die Luftdichte, m für die Gesamtmasse, A für die angeströmte Fläche, cR für den Rollwiderstandskoeffizienten, cW für den Luftwiderstandskoeffizienten und x für die Ortskoordinate (zurückgelegter Weg) steht. Die Gesamtmasse ist die Summe aus Masse von Fahrer, Fahrrad und einer fiktiven Masse mf, die das Verzögerungsmoment der Laufräder berücksichtigt. Die fiktive Masse eines Rades kann der Formel mf = J/R2 berechnet werden, wobei R der Laufradradius ist und J das Trägheitsmoment der Laufräder ist. Da das Trägheitsmoment von der Massenverteilung also von Schlauch, Mantel, Felge, Speichen und Nabe abhängt, ist die Berechnung von J mühsam. Nimmt man statt dessen an, dass die fiktive Masse eines Rades etwa gleich der Hälfte der Radmasse ist, wird man vom exakten Wert nicht allzu weit weg sein. Außerdem ist der Anteil von mf an der Gesamtmasse klein. Ich berechne die Gesamtmasse m mit m = mFahrer + mFahrrad + mLaufrad Diese Gleichung lässt sich mit der Substitution Bild:substitution.gif in eine Differentialgleichung erster Ordnung umwandeln< Bild:newton_substitution.gif und nach Trennung der Veränderlichen zu Bild:y_von_t.gif integrieren. Die Integrationskonstante K1 ergibt sich durch die bekannte Anfangsgeschwindigkeit v0 Bild:k1_.gif Eine weitere Integration liefert die Lösung der Bewegungsgleichung Bild:loesung.gif wobei die Integrationskonstante K2 Bild:k2_.gif(2) aus dem bekannten Weg x=0 zur Startzeit t=0 folgt. Löst man nun die Lösung x(t) nach der Zeit t auf, um sie in y(t) einzusetzen, erhält man die Formel, Bild:xpunkt_von_x.gif(3) die den Geschwindigkeits-Weg-Zusammenhang beschreibt. Interpretation der Lösung Diese Formel (wie die gesamte Herleitung) gilt nur für x<=xmax:=K2, da ich auf eine Richtungsinformation für die Geschwindigkeit in der Bewegungsgleichung verzichtet habe. Das Fahrrad kommt demnach nach einer Strecke von x=K2 und der zugehörigen Zeit t=tmax:=K1/B zum Stillstand. Der so gewonnene Zusammenhang v(x) soll an Hand von zwei Parameterstudien erläutert werden (Vorgaben: Gesamtmasse m=120kg, Startgeschwindigkeit). In folgendem linken Bild ist bei v0=50km/h der Rollwiderstandskoeffizient cR=(0.004,0.005,0.006) variiert. Zu Beginn, bei höheren Geschwindigkeiten dominiert der Luftwiderstand. Deshalb machen sich die unterschiedlichen Rollwiderstandskoeffizienten kaum bemerkbar; die Kurven liegen nahezu übereinander. Im rechten Bild wurde der Lufwiderstandskoeffizient variiert cWA=(0.4,0.5,0.6). Im unteren Geschwindigkeitsbereich (v<20km/h) verlaufen die Kurven nahezu parallel, im oberen Geschwindigkeitsbereich haben sie jedoch unterschiedliche Steigungen. Bild:v_von_x_cr.gif Bild:v_von_x_cw_a.gif Data Mining Einfache Methode Man setzt in den Quotienten aus gemessenem Ausrollweg und benötigter Zeit xmax/tmax= B K2/K1 K1 und K2 aus Gleichung (1) und (2) ein und erhält. Bild:x_max_durch_t_max.gif Da sich diese Gleichung wohl nicht nach dem Verhältnis cWA/cR auflösen lässt, löst man sie grafisch, indem man den Zusammenhang xmax/tmax=f(cWA/cR) wie in folgendem Bild plottet Bild:x_max_durch_t_max_bild.gif und im Bild das zum gemessenen xmax/tmax gehörende cWA/cR abliest oder man löst sie numerisch. Mit dem so gewonnenen Verhältnis cWA/cR kann K1 und danach cWA Bild:cw_a.gif berechnet werden. Mit dem nun bekannten cWA ergibt sich cR aus dem Verhältnis cWA/cR. In folgendem Javascript wird die cWA/cR mittels Bisektion numerisch bestimmt und cWA und cR anschließend mit obiger Formel berechnet. Die Sensibilität der Ergebnisse auf Fehler in den Messwerten wird deutlich, wenn man die Messwerte mit angenommenen Fehlern überlagert und damit die Rechnung wiederholt. Dabei wird deutlich, dass sich Fehler in der mittleren Geschwindigkeit xmax/tmax stark auswirken. Entsprechend sorgfältig ist zu messen. Deshalb dient die Wiederholung der Messfahrt nicht nur dem Herausfiltern von Windeinflüssen, sondern auch der statistischen Absicherung. Die zu jeder Messfahrt gehörenden cWA, cR Werte können anschließend gemittelt werden. Diese einfache Methode wurde getestet. Dabei wurde auf eine Geschwindigkeit größer 30kmh beschleunigt. Während des anschließenden Ausrollens wurde der Tacho geresetet. Nach dem Ausrollen wurde die Geschwindigkeit nach dem Reset v0, der Ausrollweg nach dem Reset xmax und die Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit beim Ausrollen protokolliert. Dabei wurden sämtliche Werte vom Tacho übernommen. fragwürdige Messung Nr. v0 xmax xmax/tmax Richtung cWA cR 1 31 280 13.66 SLS 0.228 0.0093 2 30 280 13.34 MZG 0.214 0.089 3 29 250 13.29 SLS 0.183 0.01 4 30 280 13.52 MZG 0.19 0.0093 5 30 260 13.63 SLS 0.19 0.01 6 30 270 13.6 MZG 0.186 0.01 7 29 250 13.25 SLS 0.187 0.01 8 29 250 13.02 MZG 0.221 0.0096 9 30 280 13.52 SLS 0.19 0.0093 10 29 250 13.1 MZG 0.21 0.0097 11 37 340 15.96 SLS 0.243 0.0097 12 39 340 16.1 MZG 0.276 0.01 S/12 31.1 256 13.83 0.21 0.0089 Die Auswertung ergibt cWA-Werte, die um den Faktor 2 kleiner sind als die der ausführlichen Methode. Mögliche Ursache sind Fehler in der Bestimmung der Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit (es wurde der Werte des Tachos übernommen) beim instationären Start nach dem Reset, oder systematische Fehler beim langsamen Ausrollen. Dabei muß viel gelenkt werden, was eventuell zu einer Überschätzung der Rollverluste führt. Zur Überprüfung der Vermutungen wurden anstatt einem Magneten drei Magneten montiert. Dadurch könnte sich eventuell zu lange Antwortzeiten verringern. Die in folgender Tabelle dargestellten Werte zeigen, dass vom Windeinfluss abgesehen, die Messung reproduzierbarer und die cWA-Werte ausfallen. Die Messung wurde jedoch nicht nur mit veränderter Magnetanzahl, sondern auch bei deutlich höheren Temperaturen durchgeführt. Dadurch verhält sich zumindest die Tachoanzeige weniger träge. Möglicherweise hat sich das gesamte Antwortverhalten des Tachos verändert. Messreihe mit 3 Magneten bei Wind # Datum: Messung 7.4.0 # Uhrzeit: 18:00 # Messort: Staustufe Dillingen # Temperatur: 12°C # Wind: mittlerer Wind aus Dillingen Merzig # Messmethode: Reset des Tachos und integrale Werte ablesen Nr v0 in km/h xmax in m vmean in km/h tmax in s Richtung cWA cR 1 30 310 12.94 87 SLS 0.253 0.0075 2 30 240 11.13 79 MZG 0.613 0.006 3 30 310 13.19 86 SLS 0.222 0.007 4 30 240 11.59 75 MZG 0.540 0.007 5 31 340 12.84 98 SLS 0.287 0.0065 6 31 230 13.76 60 MZG 0.279 0.011 7 32 400 13.89 105 SLS 0.188 0.006 8 30 260 12.78 75 MZG 0.324 0.0085 9 30 350 13.96 91 SLS 0.113 0.0081 10 31 260 12.87 73 MZG 0.372 0.0084 11 31 320 13.11 89 SLS 0.283 0.0072 12 29 240 12.07 73 MZG 0.409 0.0081 13 31 330 14.49 83 SLS 0.113 0.0093 Mittelwerte 0.31 0.0077 Wegen der oben beschriebenen Ungenauigkeiten beim Ausrollen bis zum Stillstand wurde folgende Variante getestet. Alternativ ist die Bestimmung von cWA und cR mit folgendem online Programm möglich. Diese Variante benutzt nicht die Gesamtstrecke und Gesamtzeit, sondern zwei v(x) Wertepaare. Die beiden Wertepaare werden in Gleichung (3) eingesetzt. Somit erhält man zwei Gleichungen für die beiden Unbekannten cWA und cR. Um beide Effekte (Luft- und Rollwiderstand) in den Messdaten abzubilden sollte eine Wertepaar bei hoher Geschwindigkeit (z.B 25km/h) und das andere Wertepaar bei niedriger Geschwindigkeit (z.B.) gemessen werden. Mit dieser Methode lässt sich eine Messung bis zum Stillstand und die damit verbundenen Probleme beim Lenken vermeiden. In folgendem Beispiel wurde die Methode angewendet. Es wurde auf eine Geschwindigkeit über 30km/h beschleunigt. Während´des anschliessenden Ausrollens wurde der zurückgelegte Weg bei 20km/h und 10km/h protokolliert. Aus den 10 Einzelmessungen wurden die Mittelwerte berechnet. Der Vergleich der Messergebnisse bezüglich der Fahrtrichtung zeigt nur geringe Asymmetrien; ein Indiz für wenig Wind. # Datum: Messung 9.5.0 # Uhrzeit: 18:00 # Messort: Staustufe Dillingen # Temperatur: 24°C # Wind: kaum spürbar Richtung M e r z i g S a a r l o u i s Geschwindigkeit in km/h Weg in m mittlerer Weg in m 30 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 20 110 130 120 120 120 130 120 130 130 130 124 10 240 240 240 240 240 240 240 240 250 240 241 Setzt man die beiden so gewonnenen Datenpaare in obige Maske ein erhält man cR und cWA. Bild:9_5_0.gif Vernachlässigt man den Luftwiderstand, was für Geschwindigkeiten v << 10 km/h möglich ist, lässt sich der Geschwindigkeits-Zeit Zusammenhang zu v(t) = v0 - cR g t vereinfachen. Diese Geradengleichung lässt sich durch zwei Wertepaare (v0,t0), (v1,t1) bestimmen. Löst man die Differenz v0-v1 = cRg t0 - cRg t1 nach cR auf, erhält man cR = (Δv/Δt)/g Mit dieser Formel lässt sich demnach cR folgendermaßen bestimmen. Beim Ausrollen misst man die Dauer des Geschwindigkeitsabfalles von v0=10km/h auf v1=5km/h und setzt die Geschwindigkeits- und Zeitdifferenz in diese Gleichung ein. Der so gewonnene Rollwiderstandsbeiwert ist jedoch systematisch zu groß, da der auch bei 10km/h immer noch wirksame Luftwiderstand (ca. 30% des Rollwiderstandes) das Fahrrad schneller abbremst, als das im Vakuum der Fall wäre. Das ergibt kleinere Dt und damit größere cR. Mit der Kenntnis des oben hergeleiteten exakten v(t) Zusammenhanges lässt sich der Fehler bei bekannten, oder angenommenen cWA vollständig oder weitgehend korrigieren. Der cR Fehler lässt sich somit auf wenige Prozent reduzieren. Eine solche Bestimmung des cR Wertes mit Luftwiderstandskorrektur steht online zur Verfügung. Zur Zeit ist auch die folgende ausführliche Methode in Erprobung, die zwar eine aufwendigere Auswertung erfordert, pro Ausrollversuch jedoch ein vielfaches an Daten liefert. Ausführliche Methode Die Widerstandsbeiwerte werden so bestimmt, dass der aus der Bewegungsgleichung hergeleitete funktionale Zusammenhang zwischen zurückgelegtem Weg und Geschwindigkeit v(x) nach Gleichung (3) durch iterative Variation der Parameter cR, und cWA so angepasst wird, dass er mit den gewonnenen Messdaten optimal (z.b. im Sinne der kleinsten Fehlerquadrate) übereinstimmt. Die Parameteroptimierung durch iteratives Verändern von cR und cWA kann von Hand erfolgen oder bequemer per Rechner. Ich verwende den Marquardt-Levenberg Optimierer von Gnuplot. Die erste so durchgeführte Bestimmung von cR und cWA ist in folgendem Bild dargestellt. Mittels fit-Algorithmus wurde cR und cWA iterativ so lange variiert, bis sich eine optimale Übereinstimmung mit den Messwerten einstellte. Bild:v_von_x_fit.gif Prinzipiell können die Rohdaten direkt angefittet werden. Es besteht jedoch (wie im obigen Beispiel) die Gefahr, dass die Messwerte bei 5km/h mit großen Weg sehr große Fehlerquadrate verursachen, da der theoretische Verlauf steil nach unten abfällt. Deshalb habe ich die 10 Einzelmessungen zuerst gemittelt und die Mittelwerte angefittet. Wegen der 10m Auflösung sind nicht alle 10 Werte zu sehen, da sie manchmal übereinanderliegen. Dabei ergab sich cR=0.0063 und cWA=0.43. Die nächste Messreihe fand an einem Tag mit Wind schräg zur Messstrecke statt. Dabei lieferte der fit folgende Werte. After 6 iterations the fit converged. final sum of squares of residuals : 0.021173 rel. change during last iteration : -2.20222e-009 degrees of freedom (ndf) : 4 rms of residuals (stdfit) = sqrt(WSSR/ndf) : 0.0727547 variance of residuals (reduced chisquare) = WSSR/ndf : 0.00529325 Final set of parameters Asymptotic Standard Error = cr = 0.00783533 +/- 9.95e-005 (1.27%) cw_A = 0.3997 +/- 0.006642 (1.662%) correlation matrix of the fit parameters: cr cw_A cr 1.000 cw_A -0.985 1.000 Wie in folgendem Bild zu sehen, gibt es zwei Populationen von Messungen; die bei Gegenwind gemessenen Werte (Vierecke) und die in Gegenrichtung gemessenen (Kreise). Bild:28_3_0.gif Diese Messung bei Wind ist sicherlich nicht die genaueste; durch Messfahrten in beiden Richtungen (mit und gegen den Wind) kann der Windeinfluss doch einigermaßen herausgefiltert, zumindest jedoch erkannt werden. Die im folgenden Bild dargestellte Messung hatte bessere Bedingungen (wenngleich es unangenehm geregnet hat). Zum einen war kaum Wind parallel zur Fahrtrichtung, zum anderen habe ich das Ablesen von Geschwindigkeit und Weg vereinfacht indem ich den Tacho günstiger montiert habe. Dadurch wird die Streuung deutlich kleiner. Bild:29_3_0.gif Wozu das ganze? Primäres Ziel dieser Messung ist die Bestimmung der wesentlichen Kenngrößen cR und cWA. Diese Parameter können entweder zur Berechnung weiterer Abhängigkeiten oder in Form von vergleichenden Messungen direkt interpretiert werden. Hier eine lose Sammlung von Anwendungsmöglichkeiten ohne Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit. Einsetzen von cR und cWA in obige Funktion x(t) Bild:x_von_t.gif Einsetzen von cR und cWA in obige Funktion v(t) Bild:v_von_t.gif Bestimmung des Zusammenhanges zwischen Geschwindigkeit und zu erbringender mechanischer Leistung P. Dazu benötigt man die Abhängigkeit P(v) ein. Die Leistung wird mit P = F v = (FW + FR) v = (r v2cWA / 2 + cR m g) v berechnet. Somit weiß man ohne teure Messung an der Tretkurbel, bei welcher Geschwindigkeit welche Leistung zu erbringen ist. Bild:P_von_v.gif Bestimmung der Steigung aus der Geschwindigkeit im stationären Fall (v=const). Setzt man die Hangabtriebsleistung Pab= Fab v = m g sin(a) v erhält man m g sin(a) v = (r v2cWA / 2 + cR m g) v was sich nach dem gesuchten Winkel auflösen lässt. a = arcsin(r v2cWA / (2 m g) + cR) Bestimmung von cR von unterschiedlichen Reifentypen. Bestimmung von cR in Abhängigkeit des Druckes. Untersuchung des Einflusses des Straßenbelages auf cR. Vergleich verschiedener Fahrräder oder Fahrradtypen bezüglich des des cWA. Vergleich verschiedener Sitzpositionen cWA. Einfluss von Streamern auf cWA. Anhang Formelzeichen Größe Bedeutung Einheit cR Rollwiderstandsbeiwert dimensionslos cW Luftwiderstandsbeiwert dimensionslos A Windangriffsfläche bei Projektion in Fahrtrichtung m2 r Luftdichte: bei trockener Luft r=p/(R (T+273.15°C)) kg/m3 m Gesamtmasse bestehend aus Masse von Fahrrad, Fahrer und evt. fiktiver Masse J/R2 zur Berücksichtigung des Verzögerungsmomentes der Räder kg J Trägheitsmoment des,der Räder kg m2 x zurückgelegter Weg m v0 Startgeschwindigkeit der Messung m/s oder km/h fürs Auge g Erdbeschleunigung (ca. 9.81 m/s2 ) m/s2 B Abkürzungen, zur besseren Lesbarkeit 1/m W Abkürzungen, zur besseren Lesbarkeit m/s K1 Integrationskonstante s/m K2 Integrationskonstante m t Zeit s xmax Weg bis zum Stillstand. xmax = K2 m tmax Zeit bis zum Stillstand. tmax = K1/B s R Laufradradius m P mechanische Leistung W=J/s=Nm/s=kg m2/s3 p Luftdruck kg/m3 R Gaskonstante von Luft R = 287.04 J/(kg K) T Umgebungstemperatur °C mf fiktive Masse der rotierenden Räder. mf=J/R2 kg v Geschwindigkeit m/s FR Rollwiderstandskraft: FR = cR m g N FW Luftwiderstandskraft: FW = r v2cWA / 2 N Weblinks * Abenteuer Fahrrad in Quarks Co * Rollversuche an der Universität Oldenburg * Conrad Elektronic * Gnuplot * cr/cr_form.html Online Auswertung zur Bestimmung des Rollwiderstandsbeiwertes * cw_a/cw_a_form.html online Auswertung zur Bestimmung des Roll- und Luftwiderstandsbeiwertes